Attack of the Mecha
by James Death
Summary: Washu:The story about Mecha Tseng and Tseng along with his freinds fighting to the death rated R for Violence...
1. It has been Created....

The Birth of Mecha Tseng AND how Tseng turned Super Ctarl Ctarl  
  
Disclaimer:*sighs*do REALY have to go through this...oh...OUCH okay okay!!!!  
anyways i dont own DBZ,Sailor Moon,Tenchi Muyo,Ranma 1/2,Outlaw star,Sonic the Hedgehog and  
FF7...BUT i do Own,Tseng,Tseio-ohki,Mecha Tseng,Ctarla,White pain technique,Ashura owns Ashura Merc owns Merc   
Jerrod owns Jerrod and Kacee Owns Kacee...okay are we done yet...good.  
  
Auther notes:Well as you know Tseng has 2 mechas of him.Mecha Tseng The dark black  
Mecha-Android of Tseng with Weapons and super Techniques desighed and held,AND theres Alpha Mecha Tseng who was created by Washu ,the Tseng made of white metel and other stuff....  
  
Washu:Hello there....I dont know why your hear or how you got here...you asked for Tseng,Kacee,  
Ashura,Jerrod and Merc???and The H.M.S Reducer seris?..well freind a once in a lifetime show is about to begin so sit down and watch the story unfold on My lap top....  
  
in the Dark Labs of Dr Robotnick came a rather odd sound.A Togipi chirping  
Dr Robotnick:Now now Little Togipi...i just got to finnish ter-  
The sounds sound like they get more anoying  
Dr Robotnick:Allright!!!!!! just let me finnish something.......Lets see know i have taken DNA of the Strongest and Powerfullest MSTers and Anime chars around...i have a smaple from  
sample from Android 18,An sample from Kagato,A sample from Ashura a sample from Jim and a sample from Mecha Ryoko  
Hmmmmm...i need someone to fill the gap...  
Metel Sonic:{I can sugest someone}  
Dr Robotnick:okay okay!!!!  
Metel sonic:{here is a a new MSTer called Tseng he is a Ctarl Ctarl Oni...you could get an DNA sample?}  
Dr Robotnick:okay okay.....ill send a drone to get some  
-2 hours later-  
Metel Sonic:{Sir the drone has come back from Washu lab...he just follwed that tanned Girl Mihoshi...}  
Dr Robotnick:Exelent!! put the slide in the computer over there...  
Dr Robotnick walked up to a Metel Tube simmler to the one Metel Ryoko was contained in,It was full of Navy blue gas..the gas gets darker as Metel  
Sonic adds the DNA...  
Dr Robotnick:if this succedes this might be my finest Creation...even better than Geros Cell!!!!!  
Metel sonics mind:{Oh greta he jinxed it!!!}  
Dr Robotnick:Soon the world woood fear the name Robotnick!!!!!  
The Gas in the tube turks black.  
Dr Robotnick:YES its ready!!!!!  
A Black Metel fist smashes a hole in the Metel Tube the cover goes flying off the Gas clears away revieling a Mecha..it looks just like Tseng in every feature even the tail and ears.  
He opens his eye there red cat eyes instead of Silver.we cut to his computer view...  
Mecha Tsengs computer:Robotnick:Not needed Kill/Injure BOTH...Objectives:Destroy and Escape Lab...destroy MSTers....destroy Ctarla and other citties  
Get Metel Sonics Autograph O_O  
Mecha Tseng:{well well...it looks like you made a Mistake Dr....}  
Mecha Tseng leaps from the tube and blasts a computer with a black Ki Blast  
Dr Robotnick:Hey!! that valuble stuff!!!  
Mecha Tseng:{Silence you Poor excuse for a scientest...i am a Rouge aMecha on a mission..to destroy Tseng,Ctarla and All the MSTers of the   
Unerverse}  
Mecha Tseng slams Dr Robotnick in the gut with his leg and sends the docter flying into some machines  
Metel Sonic trys to Stop him But Mecha Tseng uppercuts him and sends him flying.Then Mecha Tsengs hand drops to reviel a machine  
Gun...he opens fire on all the computer and droids destroying them all.  
Mecha Tseng:{dont read any long books..ill be back to destroy the lab...}  
Mecha Tseng took off at the speed of light from the lab leaveing a stunned Docter,Robot and pokemon....  
Dr Robotnick:what the hell happend!!!!  
Metel Tseng:{You fool!!! you forgot to set its objectives he has Fre will!!!!}  
Dr Robotnick:His objectives are his personal....well Kian gonna have alot of Blood on hisn hands....  
  
END OF PART 1:  
well know thats how Mecha Tseng was created stay tuned for more!!!!!!  



	2. Mecha-Tsengs escape

PART 2:   
  
(Mecha Tseng speeds out of Robotniks castle at the speed of light)   
Mecha-Tseng:Now lets locate those Dragon Balls......   
(Meanwhile-Back at Robotniks castle)   
Robotnik:NO im not letting my fineest Creation escape..Pearl wanted a new lacy since Gero caught BAD gear   
Metel sonic:{erm Doc we better chase him or something}   
Robotnik:RIGHT!!,Metel Ryoko was a Failure bbut im not letting this Mecha Get away..Drones arfter them....   
*20 Drones speed off out the hole Mecha-Tseng created*   
Robotnik:as for me im going to summon Kain and have a Light Dinner   
Metel Sonic:{oye}   
*Outisde Robotnik zone we see Mecha Tseng allmost out when 20 drones catchup and start fireing at him the shots bounce off or are obsourbed*   
Mecha-Tseng:{well what do we have here then?..you want to play hardball..?}   
Drone 2:Robotnik orders you to surender   
Mecha-Tseng:{Fat chance i would listen to Eggman....DARK CHAOS KI!!!!!!   
*Mecha Tseng stop and points his right arm at the drones-20 Black Ki Balls blast from his hand and destroy the Drones 2 are Left*   
Mecha-Tseng:{Fools *Genarates his Black Lightsword and slices the two in half*now thats settled off to find the DragonBalls} *Blasts off*   
(Back at the castle)   
Robotnik:NO!!!! IT CAN'T BE NOT NOW NO *SPALT*....on no...did i just?   
Metel Sonic:{yep...i will get the Poke reviver...}   
Robotnik:Togapi....WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
END OF PART 2:   
Authers notes:well Robotnik has a mess on his hands and shoes while Mecha Tseng has shown us a small bit of power..do are heros have a chance??? stay tuned for PART 3..   
OCCT and Tseio-ohki


	3. Meanwhile on Earth...

PART 3:Are Heros...   
  
*Black screen*   
Nurdbot:Say cheese you guys ^^   
*The screen flashes and we see Minako (AKA Mina/Sailor Venus and Tseng smileing in the back ground is a Busy City-Its Tokyo-we cut to the Busy streets and entrence to a park full of Fountins where we see a Group of freinds-Faux-D-Cunning who is whereing his old Fashoned Assassin gear (You know Black suit cape cloth maske that hides the mout gloves daggers and stuff,then there was Jedi Gorgack standing there silent (In his SW^ Jedi suit,then there is Nurdbot a Bender dopleganger -he's read and wheres a Brown Jacet and Fishing hat-One of his eyes are Zoomed out,then we see a black Cabbit with silver eyes pearched on Tseng sholder-This is Tseio-ohki)   
Tseng:wow-Tokyo is BIG!!!   
Faux:uhuh riiigghhhttt and you did'nt know that???   
Jedi Gorgack:Oh lighten Up Faux...you'r just upset that Raye could not make it...   
Faux:BAKA*gets out a Stick and starts hitting his half Brother*   
Nurdbot:*Retracts eye*Stop it you two...,dont make me get out the scooby tape   
F and JG:we will be good!!!!   
Tseng:ahh the sights and the *sniffs and gags*Well...lets stick to the sight for now..,lets get Hotdogs!!   
Minako:Is he REALY the prince of Ctarl Ctarls?   
Jedi Gorgack:Ask Princess Kitty and Shawdow Demon..they will say Yes....   
Tseng:*OS*what do you want on your hotdogs   
All:NOTHING!!   
*Soon*   
Jedi Gorgack:*sitting at a Foutin senseing the Force*   
Faux:God im bored *Unsceaths His Masumine and starts slashing at thin air*   
T.G.W.W.W.B:Hi gang *comes ON*   
Nurdbot:Good!! i needed to Vent my Anger on something *His hands go in his robotic arms and come out looking like claws he grabs and stuff his right arm in T.G.W.W.W.Bs through-we hear the sound of a Blender and the sound of Meat sloshing he empteys a red liquid in a fountin..he then gets a Bin and pour the contents in the Hollow body of T.G.W.W.W.Bs and sews him up..he then pins The Guy who wears Womans Bras up on a sigh on a Hotel at the Opposite of the park-he come back towling his hands off*   
Faux:...woah   
Jedi Gorgack:O_o   
Tseio-ohki:...well that was violent   
*Tseng and Minako come back with there Cloths crumpled giggleing..*   
Tseio-ohki:i DONT wanna know....   
MEANWHILE:   
A Small black dot leaves Sonics galaxy and head for earth-we zoom in and spot Mecha-Tseng flying in straight line*   
Mecha-Tseng:*Thinks*{Hahahahahahaha!!! those fools days are Numbered....}   
*we see a Dot in the distence..we zoom in to see its a Round Tour Ship-we go inside there Tourests of all kinds and the Tour guide that happens to look like Pauly Shore if he was a Namek*   
P.Namek:And over here we can se the Sonictarren Galaxy..thats where all the Super Fats and Talking Hedge Hogs and other Anamals Live   
*A Blob raises what looks like a Hand*   
P.Namek:Got a Question Buuuuddddyyy???   
Blob:Yes? whos that heading for us?   
P.Namek:*Look out the window*Look like a Metel Ctarl Ctarl Buddy...a Mecha Buuudddyyy...   
Pilot over P/A:AAHHHH IT NOT STOPING OR CHANGEING ROUTE..WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!   
*Silence*   
P.Namek:you been a wonderful Tourgroup buuuddddyyyy's..anylast Questions before we head for Another Dimension?   
*The Group Panic-we cut outside and se Mecha- Tseng colide with the ship,There's a Huge Explosiosn and a Fireball...when it clears we see Mecha-Tseng still flyinging in a straight line*   
  
END OF PART 3   
  
Are Heros look like there Enjoying themselves unaware that a Monster is heading for there Plannet..stay Tuned for Part 4...


	4. The Evil Power of Mecha-Tseng

PART 4   
  
(Mecha-Tseng silently speeds through space a Blue Plannet aprears)   
Mecha-Tseng:{mmm i think i shall have some fun...}Blasts towards the Planet at Warp speed*   
(we cut to an Underground Bunker there purple 6 armed solder running everywhere-A sirens on RedAlert-we cut to the outside and see some Jets launch*   
Pilot:UFO Turn back no or we shall be forced to elmanate you...this is your last warning turn back now...ok Get ready to fire....   
(The Jets fire black lasers at Mecha-Tseng but MT just dodges them and get nearer to the fleet of planes*   
Pilot 2:Holy flerking schnit it's heading for you Harry..   
Pilot 1:Wh-   
*There is a huge Explosion-we see Mecha-Tseng emerge from the fireball that was theJet fighter..his right hand is sizzing with Black electricy*   
Mecha-Tseng:{Foolish Beings..BLACK L KI!!!!*He points his hand and the Jets comeing towards him the Electricty become's black Thunder leaping from his right hand and smashing into the Fighters..some explode other Computer fail and plummet to there Death inside there Crafts*   
Mecha-Tseng:{Hmm there's a small army up ahead...*cans there power levels*Heh weak fool's...*He Phases out of the air and lands on a blue Grassy ground In front of him are an Army of Alien Solder in Trences holding Laser Rifles*   
Genaral:Give up n-*A huge black fire ball hits his face he clutches his face and fall to the Ground screaming-The Solders quickly fire at Mecha-Tseng but the Laser miss of Bounce off hitting there own*   
Mecha-Tseng:{Thats it?? im bored already.....BLACK RAGE!!!!*Mecha-Tseng fires a Beam of Black Ki and the Army it hit and the Ground goes up killing all the solders,   
Mecha Tseng stands in the middle of the fire laughing   
eviley*What fool's...i had enough of this Plannet aready..i must get back on my Mission....}   
*Mecha-Tseng blasts off into the Amosphere turns around and Fires a   
Black Ki ball at the Planet...secends later it explodes,Mecha-Tseng turns around and head for earth*   
  
END OF PART 4   
Do our hero's know what's heading for Earth..will they have enough time to get ready? will i ever pay the DBZ Anoucer to do this?? tune in next time....


	5. The Ctarla Royals...

PART 5:   
*Meanwhile on Earth*   
Tseng:Wow its snowing!!!   
*we pan out to see a strange city its snowing the B senshi plus Minako are there in front of a Huge Palice*   
Tseio-ohki:hey Tseng look!!! a Snow Ctarl Ctarl!!!   
Minako:where are we again??   
Faux:Ctarla!! the Only City on Earth with Ctarl Ctarl's and other Cat like Creatures live..   
Nurdbot:And we are not only the B Senshi but the Prince and Princes'es Royal Guards...   
Faux:Uhuh an i AM the Strongest....   
*Nurdbot glares at Faux*   
Nurdbot:well im the oldest...i was in the Queen's Royal Guard...   
Jedi Gorgack:Hey Tseng look is that you Mom and Aunt   
*we see two Feamle Ctarl-Ctarl's ,One has Black Hair and is whereing in a FAKE Leperd skin coat the other is whereing a Red one*   
Tseng:Mom *Hugs the Leperd skin coated one*Minako meet Queen Kitty....   
The B-senshi and Minako:*Bow*   
Tseng:And this is Princess Cata my Auntie ^^   
Cata:Hello all..Hi Faux and the rest....   
All:Hello!!!   
Faux:Well Miss Minako where would you like to go.???   
Minako:*shrugs*i gotta go anyway's nice to meet you again Tseng...   
*Mianako is escorted to an Limo by 3 Ctarl Ctarl Guards*   
Cata:Come back to see your famly at chrismas Tseng ^^   
Tseng:Yep...   
Nurdbot:Is old Rusty and Charlie still here?   
Queen Kitty:Im sorry Nurdbot..they did'nt survive a attack on the Palice a week ago..   
Nurdbot:*goes silent*   
Tseng:There was an attack???   
Cata:Go find your sister Princess Serena she will explain it to you   
*Tseng goes inside the Palice...the B Senshihead for the Box near the gate..Faux Drags Nurdbot with him*   
  
Authers Notes:   
There's more Famly Members comeing soon.These People ARE Real..there my Famly in DP Chatroom..


	6. Tseng meets an old Freind and his old Ri...

(Tseng phases through the door of the Palice)  
Tseng:Ah i rember this place....up the stairs *Runs up the Stairs*  
Tseio-ohki:Yo Tseng wait for me...*Hops up the Stairs*  
Tseng:Sorry little Buddy...  
*stops at an Jewled red door*  
Tseng:This is KT-Chan's door...*Opens it the room is coverd in white sheets an Another Ctarl Ctarl Wearing the Blue Version of  
what Tseng wears stand's there*  
Tseng:Hello Couson Linex...  
Linex:Tseng..i still see your power Level is 23000....i know have 24000  
Tseng:Shut up Linex....  
Linex:Be Quit we are the Fair Princesses chambers  
Tseio-ohki:*Bounds in*Wow Miss Tsunki is staying.....doe's Tseng still have a Crush on her?  
L and T:.....  
Tseio-ohki:What???  
???:*giggles*Long time no See Tseng-Tseng...  
Tseng:Hello Kyoko-chan ^^  
Linex:..Baka....  
Kyoko:Be Nice Linex....still look the same Tseng-Tseng  
Tseio-ohki:Pssstt (Kyo-chanerz is Tseng Fiance of the Planit ctarl..Tseng's just the Ctarl Ctarl Prince of Earth  
Linex is the Duke..there both Trying to win her hand...)  
Reader:oh...  
(a Female Walks out from the door and lies on the Small couch-He her Blond hair covers her ears she has a light tan and she is wearing a simple White Dress)  
Kyoko:so where have you been Tseng-Tseng ^^  
Tseng:Bounty hunter,MSTer heros of Techno Tokyo...  
Linex:You mean Baka...  
Tseng:Shut up!!  
*Linex punches at Tseng but Tseng blocks it*  
Kyoko:Be nice you two...  
T and L:Yes Princess..*Glare at eachother*  
Kyoko:Good ^^...oh look at the time..its bathy-time !!!  
Tseng:*Nods and Leaves*  
Linex:*Bows and Leaves*  
(Out in the Coridoor)  
Linex:Your fool...  
Tseng:what did i do??  
Linux:Make me look like a complete Baka!!!  
Tseng:Shut up *Kicks Linex in the legs and Phases out*  
Linex:Kuso..that damn Baka!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile-Mecha-Tseng is standing on a ship in the middle of an Orange Ocean.Another Ship with a Huge Laser Cannon is acrosss...we pan  
out to see the Ship he is on is full of hole , scorch Marks and bodies)  
Captin of 2nd Ship:Surrender now..or be Destroyed...  
Mecha-Tseng:.....  
Captin:..FIRE THE LASER CANNON!!!  
*The Laser Cannon on the 2nd Ship starts to Charge and then Fires a Purple Laser the blast hits the front of the ship with a Huge BOOM then it turns  
to smoke.Loads of Shells and Machine gun bullets start flying into the Blast)  
Captin:Noboby could Survive that...  
(The Smoke Clears..Mecha-Tseng stands there Unharmed.The Front of the Ship is missing and the first Ship starts to sink into the Orange waters)  
Captin:Holy Crap!!!!  
Mecha-Tseng:{Is that all??now watch My Power..}  
*Mecha Tseng Leaps towards the 2nd Ship and rips the front of the Laser Gun of..he slams it into the Side of the ship..the rest of the Laser Gun  
unbuckles from the Ship and slowly falls into the sea..Mecha-Tseng arm Retracts and out pop's an Machine gun*  
Mecha-Tseng:Fools..*He Starts fireing Black Bullet like Projectile at the Fleeing solders and Crew Killing them with Eease...*  
Mecha-Tseng:{Now...where is the Captin???}  
(Mecha-Tseng Grabs a Fleeing Solder and Grabs him)  
Mecha-Tseng:{Where is the Captin of the ship????}  
Solder:U-Up t-there..  
Mecha-Tseng:{Thank you...now i shall destroy you....}*he throws the solder into the Air and fires a Black Ki ball at him incinarateing the Solder  
quickly*  
Captin:You want me Evil one??  
(Mecha-Tseng turns around and see's the Captin holding a rather large Bazzokah)  
Captin:I know how to use this..  
(Mecha-Tseng starts Walking towards him)  
Captin:No No GAHHH *fire's a Bazzokah shell at Mecha-Tseng..Mecha-Tseng just catches the Shell and Crushes it)  
Mecha-Tseng:{Fool....you relly think you could fight me??}   
(Mecha-Tseng grabs the weapon and Crushes it..he then Throws it over His Sholder)  
Mecha-Tseng:{Face it...you are going to Die....  
Captin:N-n-NNOOOO  
(Mecha-Tseng grabs the Captin and Pummels him..he then rips of the Arm of the Captin and Beats him to death..the blood of the Captin just  
slides down Mecha-Tsengs Metel)  
Mecha-Tseng:{You shall have a sea Grave like the rest of your comrades..HA!!!}  
(Mecha-Tseng kicks the dead Captin into the Orange see)  
Mecha-Tseng:{Hmm..there still some liveing members on this ship....}  
(Mecha-Tseng look around..there are the body's of the slow Sailors and Solders and the scorched and wrecked Front of the Ship...he throws  
a black ball of Ki at the Bridge and blasts it)  
Mecha-Tseng:{Just one more thing...}  
*Mecha-Tseng dives down punching hole on the top of the ship..he smashes through all Decks until he get to the Engine room*  
Stoaker:What the HFIL????  
(Mecha-Tseng blasts the Stoker then blasts the engine and Makes a couple of Holes..the orange Sea Water..he then makes he way back out through   
some more Decks of the ship...we see an Bird's eye view of the Now Damiged smokeing Ship...there are some Lifeboats around it full of   
Solders and Sailor plus many other People that maniged to get of the vessel)  
Mecha-Tseng:{If i had the Time..i would Destroy you all..but i have not..i will be back arfter Erath has fell...*Blasts off into the Amosphere*  
Sailor:..My god that was the strongest and Most Expensive ship on our Plannet...  
(The Sailor Watch in awe as the Ship starts to explode and sink into the deep Orange sea)  
  
Author:Mecha-Tseng gets closer to Earth.will our Hero's arive in time to stop this Evil Menice....Only Time will tell... 


	7. Mecha-Tseng Aproaches Earth

PART 7  
  
*Tseng apears in an Garden fall of Tree's and Long Grass as long as the eye can see*  
Tseng:*sighs*I remember when i was a Little Cat-Boy and Kiyoko was an Little Cat-Girl we played in this Garden..i learned how to fight in this  
Garden....  
*Tseio-ohki phases in*  
Tseio-ohki:Yo Tseng...so this is the Place you go on about?  
Tseng:Yep...  
Tseio-ohki:*sniffs*I smell Female Cabbit's  
Tseng:Good Luck Casanova...  
*Tseio-ohki Bounds off*  
Tseng:*chuckles*Wow this brings back Memories..There was the Balcony Mom and Da stood watching the Garden...there is the place i thought that bear...  
  
(Meanwhile-Mecha-Tseng was flying through space*  
Mecha-Tseng:{Hehheh hehe just you wait Tseng and Earth..im heading for your direction as i speak...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
*Mecha-Tseng Speed's up*  
  
*Tseng walk through the long Grass looking around the Garden*  
Tseng:Wow the place still looks the same..*He passes a Tree with a Nurdbot Looking hole in*  
Yep...not missing ANY detail at all....  
Nurdbot:Hey Tseng look!!!!  
Tseng:Yeah...?????  
*Tseio-ohki is surrounded by pink Female Cabbits*  
Tseio-ohki:So..any of you Ladies wanna play...catch that tail?  
Tseng:Oi....GAHHAHHAH  
Faux:ACHHC  
Nurdbot:warrghghg  
Jedi Gorgack:The hell???  
Tseio-ohki:ACK!!!  
Nurdbot:I have'nt Senced anything that Powerful since..  
*FLASHBACK*  
*Tommy Powers up And leaps into the air opening the Retarded Zone*  
*PRESENT*  
Tseng:Gahh my head!!!  
Nurdbot:The Power level is...30000 and 68!!!!!!!!!  
B-Senshi:*FaceFault*  
Jedi Gorgack:And it's heading for Earth at the speed of 500 Miles an Secend..  
Nurdbot:Not all of us can Defeat that Thing  
Tseio-ohki:We better get help!!!#  
*The B-Senshi rush off towards the Palice*  
  
Will the B-Senshi get help and stop this Powerful menice???find out on the Next part... 


	8. Mecha-Tseng Arives

PART 8  
  
(Ahh Ctarla Spring Park couple walk around with there tail's holding there Lvers tail's  
Children are running and Playing Merrly people are chatting and so on whe..)  
Nuku-Nuku 47:Hey Look up in the Sky!!!!  
Nuku Nuku 23:What?..its a comet...and its heading this way...  
Ctarl 56:Lets get the hell out of here!!!  
*The Peacefull Scene is broken as Ctarl-Ctarls Nuku-Nuku's and Neko-Neko's run out the Park*  
Nuku Nuku Guard 45:Get the Milatary!!!  
*An Ctarl Ctarl Guard runs off*  
*The 'Comet' smashes into the white ground at the Park Causeing an Smokeing Crater*  
???:Heh heh heh...  
*Mecha-Tseng leaps out of the hole*  
Mecha-Tseng:{yes..this is earth alright..}  
Guard 45:FREEZE!!!  
*Mecha-Tseng punches the Guard over the park into an Fountin*  
Mecha-Tseng:{Im getting Bored...}  
*Tanks Crash through the Park Wall followed by solders*  
Solder 54:Halt..or you will be Destroyed...  
Mecha-Tseng:*Throws an Black Ki ball At an tank destroying it...*  
Ctarl Ctarl Solder 54:FIREEEEEE!!!  
*The Tank's and Solder's start Fireing at Mecha-Tseng he stand's there Unafected by the Shels and   
Bullets*  
Mecha-Tseng:{My Turn already???}*Arm retracts into his right Arm and out come his Gun-Arm...  
he starts fireing at the Solder Hitting Tanks and Mowing them down..all this time Mecha-Tseng is  
cackleing evily*  
Ctarl Ctarl Solder 45:Fall back!!  
*Ctarl Ctarl and Nuku-Nuke Solder's run back and Hide some Take Cover in the upturned Ground others stand near the Tank's  
keeping them Fireing*  
Mecha-Tseng:{Black Beam...}*A small ball of Black Ki apears on one of his thinger..it turns into an Beam and hit's an   
Tank destroying it-he does it at the Other Tanks as well*  
Mecha-Tseng:{This is so mutch Fun!!!}  
  
*The B-Senshi apart From Tseng are Standing outside looking ready for Battle...Tseng Runs out the  
Palice*  
Tseng:I contacted our Help...  
Nurdbot:Good-That Powerfull Thing has Arived...i can feel its power...  
Tseng:Yeah-That and the Amry are comeing up the Hill and setting Defensive positions around the Palice  
Jedi Gorgack:Well..are we ready?  
Tseng:Yeah..one sec..Tseio-ohki..you can't come?  
Tseio-ohki:Why?...  
Tseng:You have to stay here and Get my Fammly to Safety if that Thing beats us  
Tseio-ohki:You can Count on me..  
Faux:Ok guys let's go..  
*Tseng,Jedi Gorgack,Faux and Nurdbot leap and Fly Towards the Ruined Park of Ctarla*  
  
Mecha-Tseng:*Holding an Ctarl Ctark Solder*{Tell me where the Prince is now or i shall  
kill you..}  
Ctarl Ctarl Solder:N-N-Never...i shall die in  
*Mecha-Tseng punches the Solder's chest in and throws him down on the Ground.He Turns around and Grins*{Glad you   
could Make it Tseng..}  
Tseng:..You..Horible Creature...that Guy did Nothing to you...  
Mecha-Tseng:{My Mission is to Destroy Everything....and i see you have brought some Freinds with  
you...}  
*Mecha-Tseng computer..he scan's Nurdbot..Max Power level:29000 Apears next to him  
Then he scans Gorgack,Max Power Level:32000 Then Faux,Max Power Level:31000 Then Tseng,Max power Level:62000*  
Tseng:I got some Freinds coming..can the battle Wait..  
Mecha-Tseng:..it can..you are all to weak..not even you lot combined could Defeat me...  
Nurdbot:We can Beat y-  
Mecha-Tseng:{I wouldn't talk mr 29000...}  
Nurdbot:*facefaults*H-he-he knew my Max Power Level...????  
Mecha-Tseng:{Robotnic fitted me with an Ultra Power Level Meter..to see if you are Bluffing  
or not...Ex Strongest Robot on Earth...}  
  
END OF PART 8  
Auther's Notes:Mecha-Tseng has Finnaly came to Earth and caused Chaos Already..and now he know's  
the B-Senshi's Maxamim Power Levels...Also Who are These Ali's Tseng has called for?? Find out in Part 9..  
'Meet the A-Senshi'.OCCT and Tseio-ohki 


	9. The A-Senshi Arive and Nurdbots Transfor...

PART 9 -The A-Senshi arives  
  
  
Tseng:You look confident...  
Mecha-Tseng:{Indeed I am...}  
Tseng:But we are Not the Only Senshi around here ya know...  
Mecha-Tseng:{WHAT????}  
???:Hey guys got ya message!!!!  
*We see an Cheetah looking Cat-Girl who is whereing Blue Jeans,Green Jacket and an White Tanktop  
She is called Hayai but the Senshi's Call her Nebby-The Next Persan is dressed up in an  
Green Jacket Cape and Black Jeans with an Green Mask covering his face-This is Paralax then we se an Cat Girl In an Ryoko like dress  
with an cape around her holding an Bow and arrow This is Sinopa next to her is an Ctarl Ctarl   
With an Black Tanktop an Orange Jacket,Green jeans and an Bandanna and holding an Laser Blaster is  
Space Ctarl Ctarl Pirate Coral*  
Nurdbot:Glad you can make it...  
Sinopa:Thanks  
Paralax@This is the guy?..His power level is only 24000..i think we could take him on....  
Jedi Gorgack:Don't let that power Level Decive you..on his way hear we Sensed he had an Power level  
of 2 Millon..  
Coral:Dude are you sure?  
Nurdbot:This NEVER lies  
Tseng:Unless your drinking beer...  
Nurdbot:Shut up...  
Mecha-Tseng:{Hmmmm More that there would be..*Mecha-Tseng scans Paralax Maz Power Level 78000  
Then Sinopa Max Power Level 68000 then Hayai Her Max Power Level is 66000 then Coral who Max Power  
Level is 65000*..{But still not powerfull enough to Beat me....}  
Tseng:Face it Mecha your are Dead!  
Mecha-Tseng:{I think Not..}  
Faux:What the hell??  
*The Ground starts Rumbleing the B-Senshi and the A-Senshi Jump up...20 Cat Skelingtons  
Burst from the Ground..*  
Tseng:Our Ancestors???  
Mecha-Tseng:{This is an Little Skill I got from Kagato's Cells...  
*Mecha-Tseng shoots and Grey Light Over the Skelingtons they grow Fur and other stuff.There Eyes glow  
an Evil Orange*  
Sinopa:What the???  
Nurdbot:Hey!!!!  
Faux:This Can't Be!!  
Nurdbot:God...I Can't find there Power Levels  
Mecha-Tseng:{And here is another Skill.....}  
*Mecha-Tseng shoots something small and Black an Nurdbot it hits him..the British Bending Unit hits  
the ground an Black Mist Surrounds and swallows him up*  
Faux:What the hell?????  
Mecha-Tseng:{HAHAAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA...ARISE AKU-NURDBOT!!!  
(A/N:Aku=Evil)  
*An Shape Stands out from the Ground It looks like Nurdbot..His Green Jacket Tatterd and His Hta missing,Also This Nurdot   
Metel has Turned from Red to Black his eye's glow Orange*  
Aku-Nurdbot:[Yes Sir...]  
Mecha-Tseng:{Wonderfull....}  
Tseng:God's..What did you do to Nurdbot???  
Mecha-Tseng:{I was Building up this Virus that can take over any robot and Unleash there Evil Side..}  
Sinopa:Guys your are not going to Beleave this  
Tseng:What?? *Gasp*No..Its Impossible...Nurdbot's Power Level is now 46000 His Max is 62000  
Paralax:.....  
Faux:That Means..Nurdbot has become as powerfull as You...  
Tseng:Shit!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:.......  
Mecha-Tseng:{Now ATTACK!!!}  
*Aku-Nurdbot and The Cat-Beasts jump at The A and B-Senshi*  
Aku-Nurdbot:DIEEEE  
  
What will happen to our Hero's?..Will Tseng win the fight Against his Former Senshi???  
Find out in Part 10.... 


	10. The Wrath of Aku-Nurdbot and The Cat-Bea...

Part 10-Aku Nurdbot attacks  
  
Aku-Nurdbot:GAAAAAAHHHH  
*Aku-Nurdbot starts Punching and Kicking at Tseng at Highspeed..Tseng dodges 3 punches but is his I the Abdomen..Tseng replys  
Bakc with an Kick between Nurdbot Legs..This Makes the Evil Robot stunned for an Fec secks..Tseng starts Pummeling Nurdbot as hard as he can*  
Tseng:Goddamnit Nurdbot snap out off it!!!!  
*Meanwhile The remaining A and B-senshi are Being attacked by those Undead Cat Creatures 3 have ganged up on Gorgack*  
Jedi Gorgack:You think the battle has swayed your way? Right? WRONG  
*Jedi Gorgack activates his Lightsabre-The Black Blade slices through two the surviveing Cat Beast watches his comrades die then attacks  
Gorgack crushed it with an Huge Blast of the force..as for Paralax he is dodgeing the Multible swipes of an Cat Creatures claw an black orb  
grows in his right hands and green in his left hand he combines the two and blasts the Cat Creature to Ash*  
Sinopa:DIE   
*Sinopa Fires her bow and Arrow at light speed..3 Cat Beasts have been hit by 5 dark blue Ki arrows*  
Faux:So you guys like Ganging up on People..WELL YOU GANGED UP ON THE WRONG SENSHI  
*Faux leaps into the Air Pointing the Demon Buster at the 2 Catbeasts one of them dodges but the other one gets hit by an huge blast  
of red and green beam of Ki frying it*  
Faux:As for you..  
*Faux backflips and runs the Masumine (The Demonbuster)Through the Catbeasts back killing it again*  
Faux:There..  
*Faux Wipes the blood of the blade*  
Hayai:So you want to se my attacks huh?..THUNDER KICK  
*Hayai leaps into the air and Kicks 2 of the Cat-Beasts..Electrity runs through there bodys killing them*  
Coral:Meh you guys are easy..Laser Gun  
*Coral blasts 2 Cat-Beasts down*  
Mecha-Tseng:*Thinking*{These Fighter's must be more Powerfull than I thought....}  
Mecha-Tseng:{You creatures are now worthless to me...BLACK PAIN!!!!}  
*Mecha-Tseng sticks his arm to the surviving Cat Beasts..Giant balls of Black Ki and electricty shoots from his heand and Inncinarates the  
cat Beasts*  
(Back to Tsengs battle)  
Aku-Nurdbot:HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI  
*Aku Nurdbot pummels Tseng to the Ground..Just before Tseng Hits the ground Tseng phases  
Nurdbot looks around scanning Are..He is then hit by an White Ki ball...Tseng then starts Kicking  
and Pummeling Nurdbot like Crazy*  
Aku-Nurdbot:KI KICK  
*Nurdbot rowndhouse kicks Tseng with an Trail on Ki..Tseng goes rolling oto the ground but stands up jumps and Ignites   
His Lightsword and stabs Nurdbot in the back*  
Aku-Nurdbot:I Ain't dead YET!!!  
*Aku-Nurdbot Elbows Tseng In The Gut..As Tseng Doubles Over Nurdbot Roundhouse Kicks Him to the ground..*  
Aku-Nurdbot:Now..YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF AKU-NURDBOT...BLACK WAVE OF DOOM!!!!!!  
*Aku-Nurdbot makes an Cup shape with his Black Metel hands and Fires an Huge beam of Black Ki at  
Tseng...*  
Aku-Nurdbot:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHA  
?????????:I Don't think so  
*The Blast rebounds inches from Its Target and Turns towards Aku-Nurdbot*  
Aku-Nurdbot:What? This Can't be??This is Impossible..  
*The Blast Engulfs Aku-Nurdbot...we see the Persan who saved Tseng is Gorgack..Tseng stands  
up Brushes himself down*  
Tseng:Thanks Gorgack..  
Jedi Gorgack:You got a little *Points to upper-lip*  
Tseng:Oh..*Wipes the blacky-White blood of his lip*  
Faux:Loof the blast has stopped!!!  
*The Smoke Clears..we see the Normal red Metel white eyed Nurdbot..His Green jacket and fishing  
Hat have been shreded anbit*  
Tseng:You Ok buddy?  
Nurdbot:*coughs up oil*Wha? Whap Happend?  
Paralax:..well...An Virus was shot at your body and It took over you..  
Tseng:Well...we are still alive...  
Sinopa:Yeah but for how long?  
Mecha-Tseng:{I see you have survived the first wave of attack..But can you handle this  
*Nurdbot gets up and Goes into an Fighting Stance..The A and B-Senshi Members go into  
there's*  
Coral:Bring it on!!!!!  
Mecha-Tseng:{*Smiles*You asked for it......hhhhhhaaaaarrrrrrrrgaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAATRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YAAAAAAAHHHH}  
*The Ground starts to Rumble*  
Nurdbot:Oh my gods his power level is riseing!!!!!!...20000,200050....30000!!!!!  
*Ruble around the ex park now battlefield starts to lieft from the ground and swirl around in the wind  
of the Mecha's powering up..some Surviveing solders And Guards run out the park as fast as they  
can run...The remains of the Taks are lifted up the ground like paper*  
Hayai:Kuso  
Tseng:Holy Crap!!!!  
Faux:DUCK!!  
*The B-Senshi duck as an Tank misses them and Smashes into an Ctara Building outside the Park*  
Mecha-Tseng:{BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Will the Senshi's survive this Attack?? What is going to happen???Find out in the next Part  
of the fic.  
  
OCCT And Tseio-ohki 


End file.
